KnB in horror wkwkwk
by Anisa Smk Farmasi
Summary: pangeran akashi kayaknya kesambet jurig? tiba - tiba aja berubah jadi baik? final acara amal bwat anak yatim yang dibikin akashi, rada gak waras? emang acara apa sih? silakan baca sendiri XDD RnR please


Rate : T ato K ? silakan dipilih dipilih~~  
>genre:<p>

· sho-ai? Gak tau dah XDD

· friendship, humor? Humor maksa kali ah :v ,

· horor? Wkwkwkwk silakan baca aja dah :v

warning :

· cerita ini mengandung kejayusan yang akut.

· anda bisa tertular penyakit narsisme maupun katrokisme.

· bila penyakit berlanjut, silakan hubungi saya. Saya jual obat soalnya *dikepret ama guru praktek*.

· Typo , EYD bangsa zimbabwe, AWAS! Virus Ebola basket *prett*

disclaimer : fujisaki tadatoshi

*************************** ENJOY ********************************

Prolog (ini isinya prolog bukan? #tabok)

Kapten teiko yang lagi baik hati, tampan, dan uhuk cebol *slap* ini punya rencana loh. Rencana super baik ~

, sebut aja dia akashi seijurou. mau manggil dia sei-chan? Tanggung resiko sendiri yeee , ntar mata kalian bisa liat gunting yang dengan cantiknya terbang ke arah kalian :v  
>Gak ada angin gak ada ujan apalagi ujan uang , akashi berencana bikin acara amal buat anak yatim di panti asuhan. Yaiyalah panti asuhan , masa panti jompo :v<br>eits tapi anak teiko yang boleh ikutan cuman para reguler di basket doang, yup kiseki no sedai :v  
>acara demi acara uda mereka lewati, mulai dari pengajian , bagi – bagi jomet, ampe murasaki atraksi nelen garpu yang dia pake bwat makan cake juga ada *itu kecelakaan woi, bukan atraksi*<p>

dan tibalah saatnya untuk acara final! JENG JENG JENG~  
>kapten akashi bikin sayembara, " barang siapa ..." ha? Barang siapa hayooo~~<br>coba periksa barangnya masing – masing LoL  
>bukan, bukan yang di tas ato kantong baju, tapi yang di celana- JLEBB! Buhsyett! Gunting merah ampir nancep ke kepala ane QwQ<br>"lu terusin omongan lu, gw potong – PIIIIIIP- MILIK LO NARATOR KATROK!"  
>HIIIIEE ane pan belum beres ngomong, maksudnya yang ada di celan- SWIIIINGGG JLEB JLEBB JLEBB!<br>HIEEEE MAEN LEMPAR – LEMPAR AJA LU QwQ #kabur

"huh , berhubung naratornya kabur ngehindarin anak –anak gw(?), jadi dari sini biar gw yang nerusin J"

************************ ENJOY ****************************

CERITA HOROR kali? :v © Anisa SMK farmasi

Perkenalkan , nama saya pangeran akashi seijurou yang lagi nyari jodoh karena gak laku lak- WOII! INI BUKAN NASKAH GW! *injek naskah*

Ehem! Dasar narator guoblok, ninggalin naskah kok beginian u,u  
>ngomong – ngomong , nerusin perkataanku tentang sayembara , aku berencana,diakhir itu para pesuruhku * nunjuk kiseki no sedai minus akashi* <strong><span>harus<span>** nyeritain cerita horor paliiiiiiiiiing serem yang mereka punya J

Kalo aku bilang harus, itu artinya mutlak! Gak bisa diganggu gugat! Karena Pangeran gak pernah salah J  
>tentu ada hadiahnya dong~<br>hadiah untuk cerita paling seram. Hadiah nya apa? Hmmm, kecil lah~  
>tiket ke bali bwat ngintip resepsi pernikahan, si rapi amat dan Nahgitu slavinus .* jenis taneman baru kayaknya*<p>

Aku giring anak – anak yatim ke ruangan yang uda aku siapin sebelumnya. "dek duduk yang anteng yaaa, jangan ribut – ribut , ntar gunting kakak nyamperin loh kalo ribut J" aku bilang gitu sih niatnya pengen beramah – tamah , eh tuh anak –anak malah kabur -_-  
>silaw kali ye ama ke tamvananku :v<br>anak –anak ini emang mengerti aku ya J . baru masuk, duduk, langsung anteng *pada diem semua, hening* yahh ini saat.a pertunjukan, apa bahasa gaholnya? Oh iya, "it syow taim"

KRIKKK KRIKKK KRIIKKK KRIIIKK

"hm? Apa?" aku bingung, aku lemas, aku lesu, dan aku lunglai * anemia kali lu* setelah aku bilang bahasa gahol itu semua pada liatin gw -_-

Kenapa sih? Apa aku memang terlalu ganteng ya J

Narator POV

Narsis lu akashi-kun :v

Ketauan lu lebih katrok dari gw wakakakakak

Seperti yang akashi bilang, makanya, sekarang para kiseki no sedai minus akashi lagi pada siap – siap di belakang panggung gitu. Dag dig dug perasaan mereka, pengen ke WC mulu jadinya :v

Doki – doki, kira – kira siapa gitu yang dipanggil paling pertama bwat cerita :v

Eh tau – tau ...

"AOMINE DAIKI!" suara akashi menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan, memanggil nama yang harus ngasih cerita lebih dulu. Yang namanya disebut itu malah ketar ketir antara pengen ke WC ama bunuh cicak aja XDD * bunuh diri dosa bro*  
>dan nasib kurang beruntung pun datang pada cowok paling mesum disana *dikepret* ahomine daiki!<br>" AOMINE DAIKI! KELUAR ATAU ANAK –ANAK(?) GW YANG JEMPUT LO?"

Asem bener lu min wkwkwkwk, sana gih, gw ogah cipika - cipiki lagi ama anaknya akashi :v

Relax aja min, gini nih caranya ...  
>tarik napas haaaaaaaa ... buang napas ... brutttt!<p>

Buset -_-  
>gak lewat kentut juga kali min *keplak aomine*<br>"aomine-cchi abis makan bangke ya? Bau banget-ssu" alah, kise sok sokan mau muntah, padahal pan *narator dilempar bantal* "aomine-kun, saya mau mengundurkan diri saja sebagai bayangan mu..."  
>"oi kise! Kampret lu! Elu kan bangke yang gw makan! Oi, tetsu! gitu aja kok ngambek :v"<br>"ahomine!" *semprot-semprot parfum rasa kopi* " ramalan oha-asa kali ini juga tepat, lucky item ini berguna sekali!" * nunjuk parfum* "bau mu busuk ahomine." JLEBBB midorima kejem ih XDD  
>aomine ampe membatu gitu wakakakakak XDD<br>murasakibara kok gak komen? Alah, dia mah masa bodo ama sekitarnya, yang penting ada sesajen bwat dia, dia pasti anteng :v  
>dengan berat hati akhirnya aomine masuk ke panggung. Diatas panggung dia disuguhi pemandangan tak senonoh! Apa itu? Anak-anak yang duduk anteng nungguin? Bukaan~<br>nenek nenek pake tank top + hot pants? Bukaaan, dari pada tak senonoh, itu lebih tepat disebut gak tau malu wkwkwkwk

Lalu apa? Jawabannya adalah ... pelototan sang emperor disudut ruangan lah yang menjadi penyebabnya :v  
>ini bukan hal yang tak senonoh? Eeeehh jangan salah! Pelototan akashi ini berasa tak senonoh karena, pelototannya itu berasa menelanjangi aomine gitu XDD *slap* mungkin saking lamanya akashi nungguin kali ya, jadi sekalinya melotot, kesannya malah jadi pemandangan tak senonoh.<p>

Pesan moral : jangan bikin pangeran akashi nunggu lama, kalo lo gak mau mata lo yang polos disuguhi pemandangan tak senonoh.

Aomine gak tau harus gimana, dia diem mematung, akashi masih melotot, anak – anak pada ngeces + ileran nungguin apa yang akan terjadi, dan nenek berbaju seksi dengan nistanya kedip- kedip genit ke arah aomine wkwkwkwk minta digodain tuhh~  
>walhasil aomine dinyatakan didiskualifikasi oleh pangeran. Why? 2 jam dia mematung didepan panggung woi :v<br>akashi pegel melotot mulu katanya. Mata akashi jadi kering dan pecah – pecah (?) gegara kebanyakan melotot XDD

JTIKK! Jentikan jari akashi pertanda bwat mengeyahkan aomine dari hadapannya pun bergema :v  
>2 pesuruh * kise ama midorima* bergegas ngegotong aomine ke belakang panggung ~<br>udah jadi batu tuh anak wkwkwkwk

"yare – yare ... aho tetaplah aho u,u" dengan kalemnya akashi ngatain aomine aho XDD

"LANJUT ... MIDORIMA SHINTARO!"

"heeeee o ... midorima-cchi!giliran mu-ssu."

" gw tau ... ittekimasu...medan perang, gw datang!" halah midorima lebay nih ckck

"itterasai ... ananda do'akan moga kakanda pulang dengan selamat-ssu~" ini si kise malah ngeladenin lagi -_-

midorima yang dipanggil masuk ke panggung, kise malah asik lambai – lambai nganterin kepergian midorima. mengingat mereka yang lagi gotong aomine, dengan seenak udel bodong, si aomine dijatohin kelantai XDD  
>poor aomine~<br>"nah, shintaro! ... tunjukan bangsat mu!" duh akashi bener –bener malu – maluin -_-  
>bakat kali , bukan bangsat wkwkwkwk<br>"hn, makasero!" sompret nih midorima pake acara ngacungin jempol XDD  
>"kalian tau? Pagi tadi aku dengan khidmat mendengarkan ramalan oha-asa yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku, oha-asa selalu benar! Kalian tau? Ini apa? *nunjuk parfum*"<br>anak-anak + nenek genit pada koor "botol sirop!" " botol-botolan (?)" "botol kecap ah" "botol miras!" wkwkwkwk khusus botol miras, yang jawab begitu si nenek genit tuh LoL

"BUKAN! Huh, kalian ini tidak punya mata ya? Begini ini dibilang botol miras? Ini botol parfum tau!"

"ohh bilang dong kak dari tadi, gitu aja kok ribet :p" wakakakak gw setuju ama anak yang tiba-tiba nyeletuk gitu XDD  
>JIIIIIITTT<p>

Midorima mingkem. "maa ii :p botol parfum ini lucky itemku hari ini ..." "gak nanya tuh." LoL wakakak adalagi yang nyeletuk pedes ke arah abang midorima XDD

Sabar- sabar, midorima sabar disayang takao XD

"kalian ini ..." melotot bentar nih bang midorima. Ceritanya mau niruin akashi,tapi gagal gegara kehalangin kacamatanya LoL

"balik lagi ke cerita, aku tuh bla bla bla bla bla blaaa..."

Hingga akhirnya midorima sampai pada kesimpulan " oha-asa, always listening, always understanding!"

KRIKKK KRRIIKKK KRIIIKKK

Semua hening LoL . kemudian midorima dinyatakan gagal karena ceritanya bukanlah cerita horor! Melainkan berisi curhatan yang mengandung unsur promosi terselubung.

Poor midorima~

pesan moral : orang tsundere sekalinya dikasih jatah ngomong, omongannya selalu punya makna terselubung.

Akashi mumet! Dia pusing! Padahal tadi ane uda tawarin dia baygon, eh malah dia minumin ke nenek - nenek genit -_-  
>padahal ini obat pusing yang paling ane anjurkan LoL *dia bohong*<p>

"SELANJUTNYA! ... KISE RYOTA!"

Kise yang lagi nenangin midorima yang lagi pundung,langsung sigap! "oke-ssu! Midorima-cchi tenang ya, aku bakal balaskan dendam mu di panggung itu!" dia bilang gitu sambil pukpuk kepalanya midorima XDD

Dari midorima , pandangan kise beralih ke kuroko. "neng kuroko, do'ain abang yaaa~" sambil lalu dia lambai – lambaii kearah kuroko.

"... najis ..." seperti biasa, kuroko to the point nih XDD  
>berhubung kise uda connect ke dunianya sendiri, jadi dia gak denger umpatan kuroko yang singkat padat dan nyata itu wkwkwk<br>masih didalam dunia kise, dia jalan menuju panggung, sambil menanaman sugesti " lu bisa! Lu seorang pro! Kalo dikamera aja lo bisa ngalahin hati para cewek,kenapa anak – anak nggak? Lo bisa! FIGHT!"

Baru juga kise nyampe panggung dan siap nyapa anak –anak yang dia kira nge-fans ama dia , eh, akashi keburu nyerobot.

"KISE ... DIDISKUALIFIKASI!"

Kise mengap – mengap " NANDE?! KENAPA-SSU?! AKU BARU MAU NGOMONG-SUU~~~~"

Kise yang udah mau mewek,disuruh ama akashi bwat ngedeket kearahnya lewat isyarat jari. "ada ap-!" WUUSSSHH gunting ampir nancep ke pipi mulus kise, untung doi bisa ngehindar wkwkwkwk

Wajah kan aset berharga bwat model pro :v

"lu udah ngegoda tetsu!" akashi melotot level 1,kise gemeteran.

"gak ada yang boleh ngedeketin tetsu!" akashi melotot level 2, kise berasa bakal ngompol.

"karena tetsu, milik gw!" akashi meletot level 3, kise mati suri.

Anak – anak cewek disana ceritanya mau fangirling gitu, tapi gak jadi wkwkwkw

Kise keburu nista XDD

"kak kiseeeee~~~~~"

Anak – anak cowoknya malah nyukurin "sukur lu, sukur lu nista! bule kampung." Ini anak ngiranya kise itu bule karena rambutnya pirang ckckck. Nak, kalian salah kaprah -_-

Pesan moral : jangan pernah lu sekali – sekali ngusik apa yang udah jadi milik akashi, aato lo bakal ngompol di celana wkwkwkwk

"huh, payah."

Sambil ngeloror pergi, akashi bersiap manggil peserta selanjutnya. Kise gimana? Ya dibiarin dia ama si akashi, tapar gitu dilantai yang dingin tanpa ada yang peduli. Err sebenernya sih yang ada diruangan itu pada diancem bwat nggak nolongin kise wkwkwk

"SELANJUTNYA! MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI!"

- JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT –

Panggung kosong melompong, yang dipanggil belum naek ke panggung. Dan akashi mulai tak sabar! "MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI!" akashi mencoba bersabar ama pesuruhnya yang paling disayang itu bwat naek keatas panggung. "murasakibara-kun, sekarang giliran mu..." kuroko berniat menyadarkan si titan jejadian ini dari dunia autisnya *dikepret ama murasaki* "hmm, chiki ku abis nih kuro-chin ..." dengan tampang kuyunya murasaki, dia ngeloyor pergi dari belakang panggung. Ninggalin kuroko sendirian.

"ano ..." tapi telat, kuroko yang berniat nyegah murasaki yang mau keluar itu,gagal.

disisi lain,akashi masih setia bersabar, menunggu kedatangan pesuruh kesayangannya. Anak – anak disana sebenernya punya banyak komentar bwat acara terakhir ini.

"buruan dong! Lama amat sih, tukang syomai bentar lagi lewat huhu."

"dasar pangeran setan! Gw pengen buang air kecil (BAK) nih.."

"gw malah pengen pup ..."  
>wkwkwk tapi segala macam komentar ini cuman mereka rapalkan dalam hati :v<br>takut men. Dari tadi akashi megang gunting mulu brrrrr~~

Kuroko lagi gugup, takut – takut akashi dateng dan malah nyerang dia. Sementara yang lainnya tidak bisa diandalkan. Aomine yang masih membatu. Midorima yang masih pundung dan gak bisa di ganggu, "kenapa? Mereka meremehkan oha-asa! ... mereka bodoh kali ya... bla bla bla bla" sambil komat – kamit midorima mengeluarkan aura dan bau tak sedap dari keteknya *slap* bo'onng ding XDD

Midorima mengeluarkan aura negative akibat pundung yang melanda doi :v

Dan kise? Oh lupakan, dia sudah jadi seonggok kise yang terlupakan wkwwk

Akashi mengambil langkah yang punya kekuatan indra ke 7, * dia kebanyakan nonton sinet harpot KW10 kayaknya* merasa kalo murasaki gak ada ditempatnya. Dia harus menyadarkan murasaki sebelum terlambat. Yang dia lakukan itu adalah : ambil hapenya, buka flip hapenya , jilat hapenya, celupin deh ke kopi wkwkwkwkwk

*narator disambit pake gunting*

"denger ya tor, meski orang laen gak bisa denger cingcongan lu, gw bisa! Inget! Gw punya indra ke 7, indra ke 7! Gw kutuk lu jadi brokoli bacem!" akashi suka bercanda ah :v

Brokoli becem enak nih kayaknya, makan dulu ah~ #kabur

#balik lagi# Akashi, sisanya kuserahkan padamu! #kabur yang jauh

Akashi POV

Narator tidak becus! Kerjanya hanya komen saja u,u

Nah pemirsa, mulai dari sini saya yang ambil alih lagi. Jadi, duduk yang manis, dan baca cerita ini ampe abis ya J *nodongin gunting*

Tapi ngomong – ngomong atsushi benar – benar lama. Aku sudah mengiriminya sms, tapi tak dibalas. Apa dia tidak punya pulsa? Atau mungkin secara tidak sadar ... atsushi memakan hapenya sendiri saking kelaparannya? Mungkin nanti asam lambungnya yang akan menjawab sms ku J  
>*mana bisa dudul*<p>

Kali ini aku benar – benar mengambil langkah paliiing cepat, dan mungkin bisa menjawab misteri 'kenapa atsushi gak bales sms gw' ini :3

Telpon telah tersambung tapi... "nomor yang anda tuj_" "mbak ..." aku sela omongan operator yang sok sok kecentilan itu. Dan dia beneran berenti ngomong, dengerin aku yang belum selesai bicara. *bisa gitu ye o.O *

"sambungkan aku dengan atsushi, SEKARANG!"

"T-tapi mas ..."

"S-E-K-A-R-A-N-G-!"

" HIIIII I-IYA MAS, TOLONG JANGAN PERKAOS SAYA, SAYA MASIH VIRGIN!..."

... aku Cuma bisa mingkem, lo kate gw napsu ama lo? Gw udah punya yang lebih yahut woi *nunjuk kuroko* lagian pan ini kita kagak tatap muka. Gak tau lu cakep apa kagak. Gak tau lu bahenol apa bahe – bahe-an :v

Ketauan begoknya nih operator J

- Tuuut - - tuuuutt - -tuuuttt- - Trekk- *kayak suara kentut – slap-

"haloo, akachin?" akhirnya tersambung juga. "atsushi, kau dimana?" "are? Aku sendiri lupa ini dimana." Aku merasa kedutan didahiku bertambah. "kembali kemari ,SEKARANG!" "E-eh tapi ..." "sekarang ATSUSHI!" "kalo lo gak balik sekarang juga, gw ambil semua jatah snack lu, trus gw kasih ke piranha peliharaan gw!" JGEEEERRR! Tiba – tiba dibelakangku ada background petir :v

"YES, SIR!" huh, setelah dia memutus sambungan secara sepihak aku gak tau dia beneran bisa balik apa nggak. Padahal pan aku mau nitip beli pecel lele kalo sambil dia balik kesini :v

Gak lama kemudian, aku mendengar pintu dibelakang panggung terbuka dengan kasar, kayak ditendang gitu.

Mulai deh keliatan pelaku penganiyayaan pintu tak berdosa itu adalah atsushi! Cepet amat yak -_-

Ah, itu pasti karena dia terkena karisma dari suara ku yang merdu ini J *bukan, dia takut ama gunting lu*

"akachiiiiin~~~ aku udah balik! Jangan bunuh snack – snack milik kuuuuu~~"

"fufufu, gak bakal kok. Tapi ..." aku ngerasa aneh. Ntah mataku yang siwer ato emang si atsushi bawa macem – macem chiki ditangannya?

"maa ii ... sekarang mulai ceritanya! Aku lelah menunggu." Mana pecel lelenya gak ada lagi huhu

"yes, sir~" "aku- haup nyam nyamm , mau – nyam nyamm, cerita – kriukk nyammm nyamm ..."

Harusnya aku tau ... harusnya aku tau kalo atsushi uda megang chiki,itu artinya dia gak bakal bisa bener. Dalam artian, dia gak bakal bisa cerita dengan bener gitu :v

"cukup, cukup!" kalo terus begini, semua gak akan bener. "ATSUSHI! Cerita yang bener dong. Atau Kau di diskualifikasi!"

"heee~ nyammm nyammm aku kan baru nyamm nyamm ..." huh, 11-12 lah ama kise.

"cukup, cepet tur_.."

BRAAKKKK

Sekali lagi g denger pintu di jeblak dengan kasar, lama – lama tuh pintu bisa rusak -_-

"OI BOCAH UNGU!" ada apa lagi ini? Oh kepala ku sakit, migran ku kambuh. Aku butuh obat! Kuroko, kuroko sini kau, aku minta cipokan manis dari muuu.

*kuroko: akashi, kamu membuat saya takut..."*

"MANA BOCAH UNGU ITU?!" aku gak mau ada masalah , jadi aku samperin sumber keributan . dan mencari tau, kenapa abang tukang chiki diwarung sebelah ini ngamuk. Dibelakang panggung, atsushi malah nemplok di belakangku.

"ada apa ini,bang? Kenapa abang marah – marah begitu? Tunggu, turunkan dulu golok abang, kalo gak mau berhadapan sama gunting saya. J"

Aku mencoba seramah mungkin. *kesannya malah kayak nantangin*

"gini, si bocah ungu ini ngambil dagangan saya tanpa bayar. Sama aja nyuri to?"

"loh? Memangnya apa yang dia ambil? Biar saya yang bayar."

"emang punya duit lo?" CTAKK kerutan didahi gw nambah lagi. Meremehkanku nih tukang dagang. Gak tau apa aku tuh anak juragan beras? *plok

Haaah, pasti chiki – chiki yang dia bawa kepanggung tadi kali ya dagangan abang ini?

"ohaha,tenang. Saya punya BANYAAAAK uang J"

"hoo~ total yang bocah ungu ini ambil sekitar 100 ribu!"

"kecil lah." Cih, cuman 100 ribu? Gak terlalu murah tuh? Aku ambil dompet ku, dan kubuka ia , perlahan biar kayak di sinetron, dan ... serebu? DIDOMPET GW CUMAN ADA SEREBU PERAK?! Ugh, aku baru ingat uangnya kupakai untuk santunan... argh!

"aduh bang, duit saya di ATM semua. Mau nunggu saya ambil duit?"

"yaudah cepetan."

Niat baik kok jadi buntung huhu. "atsushi... kau T-E-T-A-P D-I-S-I-N-I, oke? J"

"siap akachin~~"

Kubiarkan atsushi diawasi si abang – abang itu. Haduhh , hei narator, sisanya kau saja yang lakukan. Aku gak sanggup. Byee :v

Narator POV

Wkwkwkwk siap bos~

Udah pergi nih si akashi XDD

Tumben – tumbenan gitu dia jadi baik, biasanya jahat kayak bandar togel *plok

Mungin karena murasaki itu pesuruh kesayangannya,jadi kayak anaknya gitu :v

Tapi ada yang gak beres nih ... kuroko! Kuroko ente dimaana?!

"saya disini narator-san ..." he? HIIIIEEE sejak kapan nte ada disana? "dari tadi..."

Uso?! Maa ii ... gimana pendapat mu tentang serangkaian tragedi acara final ini, dari awal sampai akhir? " nope ... saya mau kesana saja, narator-san bau jengkol..." eh eh tunggu -_-

Kok dia tau ane abis makan jengkol? Kuroko punya indra ke 7 kayak akashi kali yak ? o.O

BRAKKKK "SIAL!"

Duh duh, pintu malang, sekarang digebrak lagi sama si akashi ... loh? Udah balik?!

"mana duitnya?!" akashi yang malang, baru nyampe uda ditagih abang – abang bergolok wkwkwk

"duit duit duit duIT DUIT?! LO TAU GAK?! GW KELILING NYARI ATM, TAPI GAK ADA YANG BUKA!"

"tapi kan ..."

"BERISIK! MASIH NGOMONGIN DUIT LO?! SINI! NGOMONG SAMA ANAK – ANAK (?) GW!

*nodongin gunting*

"e-eh nggak jadi mas, gratis kalo gitu .. p-permisi HIIIIIEEEEE~~~~" *kabur*

Gitu kek dari tadi, kan lu gak bakal capek nyari ATM :v

Tapi lu emang emak yang baik buat murasaki wwkwkwkwk

"akachiiinnn~~ ..."

"diam kau atsushi.." DEG.

"mulai hari ini ... snack mu ... selama satu tahun ... akan KUSITA!"

"SONNNNNAAAAAAA QwQ!" murasaki lari bak anak autis, kesana kemari, nabrak tembok berkali – kali. Hiingga akhirnya dia pingsan. Poor murasaki XDD

Pesan moral: kalo ke warung tuh bawa duit dong, kalo nggak chiki lu ntar disita akashi XDD

"ano... akashi-kun., ini ..." cieeee kuroko perhatian nih XD

"tetsu ... kamu ... ..." terlihat adegan sinetron akakuro , akashi siap meluk kuroko yang sumpah, ane ngerasa antara terharu ama mau muntah XDD

"kamu manis banget,tetsuya. Nyediain anduk ini bwat nyeka keringet aku kan? Tau banget deh kalo aku keringetan ..."

"STOP! Maksud saya,seka keringat akashi-kun supaya tidak bau. Saya tidak mau punya pacar yang bau." JLEBB

Bau bau bau bau bau bau bauu *menggema biar kayak sinet beneran*

Skakmat lu akashi XD

" selanjutnya saya,kan?"

"maa ..."

"wakarimashita!"

Akashi masih terpukul ama ucapan kuroko, soal bau gitu.

Jadi dia nggak nyadar kalo kuroko udah di depan panggung.

"konbanwa minna-san ...saya tidak akan bertele – tele seperti yang lain. Saya juga tidak akan bercerita..." saat kuroko bilang gak akan cerita, nada suaranya terdengar serius. Otomatis bikin akashi tersadar dari rasa terpukul, kise yang bangkit dari mati suri, midorima yang udahan pundungnya, dan aomine yang udah kembali dari keterbatuan(?)nya. Menyimak kuroko dengan seksama.

"saya gak tau apa ini akan menghibur. Tapi yang akan saya perlihatkan kali ini adalah sesuatu yang langka, jangan meleng minna-san , karena saya hanya akan menunjukan 1 kali..."

Deg deg deg. Apa yang bakal kuroko kasih liat? Apa? Semua penasaran, saya penasaran, kiseki no sedai penasaran, anak – anak pada penasaran , emak saya pun penasaran XDD

Kuroko memperlihatkan selembar kertas, tapi bukan kertas biasa ... itu ... foto!

Di dalam foto itu ada gambar seseorang. Seorang gadis, berambut baby blue yang manis dan senyum serta sorot mata yang ramah. "ini ... foto nenek saya di umurnya yang ke 75 tahun seminggu yang lalu." ... TIK TIK TIK TIK HIEEEEEEE?!

"yak, Cuma itu yang bisa saya tunjukan. Terima kasih..."

Semuanya pun terperangah, bo'ongan ato nggak , cuman kuroko dan tuhan yang tau.

Mungkin kah, nenek genit yang diracuni akashi itu temannya nenek kuroko? Tapi neneknya kuroko kok kayak anak SMP. Masih fresh gitu :v

" uwoooohh kak kuroko kereeeen!"

"itu hal paling serem yang belum kita tau loh"

"kakak penyihir ya?!"

"bla bla bla bla..."

Komentar anak – anak yatim ini membuat kiseki no sedai tersadar dari ke terperanggahannya.

Kuroko mah cuman senyum mingkem :v

Dia udah PEDE bakal dapet hadiah tiket ke bali itu! Ajak ane dong kurokoooo~~~

"jadi ... kuroko-cchi yang menang?"

"sasuga kurocchin :3"

"oi tetsu ..." aomine langsung dipelototin akashi. Gak jadi deh dia ngomong. XD

"hmp. Harusnya aku ambil parfum rasa rendang, bukan kopi ... :p"

"tetsuya ... kau memang istri idamaaan!" PLOK akashi yang mau nemplok kuroko malah dilempar balik ama handuk. " akashi-kun ... kamu masih bau..."

Sekarang giliran akashi yang membatu :v

"bwakakakakak akashi bau katanya LoL" aokise sukses ngakak ngetawain perkataan kuroko bwat akashi XDD

Akashi yang gak terima langsung sadar. Lalu nyiapin berbagai jenis gunting yang semuanya warna merah. "KALIAN ... mau cipika cipiki nggak ama anak – anak ku? J"

"TIIIIIDAAAAAAKKKKK!" "kabur se! Kita harus kabur!" aomine ngejorok – jorokin kise. " gara – gara aomine-cchi sih ... HIIIEEE gunting terbang QwQ"

Aokise mencoba kabur secepatnya dari cipokan anak – anak akashi. Buah emang gak bakal jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Sama – sama bahaya loh :v

Disisi lain. Midorima masih merutuki nasib tentang dia salah ngambil parfum :v  
>"harunya parfum rasa rendang. Atau iga penyet?"<p>

"snack, huwaaaa chiki – chiki ku QAQ..." tau lah siapa yang lagi ngomongin makanan :v

Opera sabun kali ini pun berakhir dengan gaje XD

Tapi ngomong - ngomong ... kuroko dimana?! "saya disini narator-san..."

HIEEEE sekarang malah muncul dibelakang ane QwQ

Sekian dulu ah, takut keburu jantungan ane byeee~~

*********************** END ***************************

Epilog

Kejar – kejaran aokise uda kelar, acara udah kelar. Pemenangnya udah jelas kuroko :3

Dia dapet tiket ke bali. Enaknyaaa~

Anak – anak terhibur dengan acara itu, walo sempat tegang dipelototin akashi, mereka pulang dengan selamat.

Tapi tunggu dulu ... ada yang terlupakan. O.O

Si nenek! Si nenek yang genit itu dimana?!

PLUKK

h-hieee ada yang nepok bahu ane ... i-ituuuuu " nnaaakk ..."

HUWAAAAAA SI NENEK GENIT! Kalo diracuin pake baygon harusnya uda is dead kan? Tapi... maa ii... gw harus kabur sebelum terlambat :v

"nak tunggu nak ... jambul burung kondor nenek lepek ..." burung kondor emang ada jambulnya? Sebodo ah. Kaboooor~~~

"minum baygon memang tiada duanya!" TRING! Si nenek sempet – sempetnya promo, buseeett XDD

***************************** end **********************************

a/n : cerita ini secara spontan hinggap dijendela imajinasi liar ane, ciyus :v

bwat yang bagian kuroko, ane keinget ama dari manga WILD LIFE karya fujisaki-sensei.

Ada yang tau?

Tema horor , ane ambil dari bulan oktober yang jelas identik ama halloween , tapi kesannya malah bukan horor :v

Tapi ane gak ngerayain , tenang aja :v  
>ane muslim, dan ane tau aturanya :v<p>

Ntah kenapa rasanya enak banget gitu nyiksa si nenek genit!

Mngkin suatu saat nanti, ane bakal ngembangin obat, dimana si obat ini bisa bikin kita awet muda.

Kombinasi antara baygon+balsem 88 boleh juga :v

Dan si nenek genit ini yang harus jadi kelinci percobaan ane XDD

Dan ini dipake bukan bwat pemakaian luar alias dioles, tapi diminum biar makin tokcer wakakakakakakakakak LoL  
>#dijewer ama guru praktek<p>

Soal "barang siapa" itu, tolong jangan berpikir yang bukan – bukan XD

Udah tau kan? Anaknya akashi itu siapa? Yang tau komen yaaa~

Yang gak sengaja baca juga komen yaaa~

ini fic terpanjang yang pernah ane bikin :3  
>4.000 words :3<p>

tadinya mau ane jadiin oneshoot, tapi karena takut kepanjangan , akhirnya ane bagi 2 aja =w=

ngomong – ngomong fic ini juga fic yang pembuatannya gak makan waktu lama, 3 hari , itu juga nyuri – nyuri waktu , babeh suka melototin ane kalo buka NB-kun -_-

aissshh malah jadi curcol, gak apa yak wkwkwk

Akhir kata. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca fic ane ampe akhir :3

gak ada yang muntah ditengah jalan kan pas baca fic ane? Ane harap nggak XDD

RnR please~~


End file.
